A Cruel Intentions Twist
by ctfallengoddess
Summary: Rory Starts chilton. Its sorta a crossover with Cruel Intentions except its with the Gilmore Girls characters. NO its not word for word with the movie changed to fit GG, but loosely based on Cruel Intentions!!
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: "A Cruel Intentions Twist"   
AUTHOR: Cindy Bressman   
EMAIL ADDRESS: cindy_rella2@yahoo.com   
RATING: PG maybe pg-13   
CONTENT WARNING: Some language...don't know if this part has any.   
SUMMARY: Gilmore Girls/Cruel Intentions Twist.   
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Gilmore Girls characters. Amy Sherman-Palladino, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions, and the WB do. No copyright infringement intended.   
  
Setting: Before Rory goes to Chilton. Dugreys divorced and Gellars divorced. Mr. DuGrey marries Ms. Gellar. Tristan and Paris are stepsiblings.   
  
CHAPTER 1:  
  
"Did you hear...there's a new student coming to Chilton?" Paris grinned at the 17-year-old guy lying on his bed. He sat up to look at his stepsister leaning in the doorway.   
  
He ran his fingers through his disheveled blonde hair, "Male or female?" was all the he wanted to know.   
  
Paris simply answered, "Female."  
  
"Looks like I have a new conquest," Tristan flashed his famous smirk.   
  
"Tristan, Tristan, Tristan. Don't get ahead of yourself. From what I've learned about our new classmate...she's not gonna fall for your little act."  
  
"Paris, who could resist the DuGrey charm?" Tristan arrogantly asked. "Your mom sure couldn't."  
  
She laughed at him. "You think charm won her over, try the DuGrey name."  
  
"Yeah whatever," he said shrugging her off. "When does she start?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Tomorrow," Paris answered him just before walking away.   
  
*~* Monday Morning 1st Period *~*  
  
The bell rings to signify the beginning of class. Tristan DuGrey strolls in just after the bell and takes a seat in the row to the right of Paris's and one seat behind her.   
  
A new girl who looked slightly lost looked at her schedule. "Period one, American Literature with Mr. Medina." She continues to walk a bit more until she successfully finds the room. She walks in and is apparently late.   
  
"Class," the teacher said getting everyone's attention. "This is Rory Gilmore. She is starting today and if someone would be so kind to lend her notes, I'm sure she would appreciate it." Mr. Medina smiled to her. As he was speaking Rory stood at the front of the class in the required Chilton uniform feeling extremely uncomfortable. "Ms. Gilmore you can take a seat in front of Mr. DuGrey," Mr. Medina instructed to her, pointing to the empty desk in front on the smiling blonde. "Class say hello to Rory."  
  
"Hello Rory," the class said in unison while Rory took her seat, and she heard a "Hello Mary," mixed in there somewhere. She didn't know who said it and why but it was her first day and not what she expected.   
  
Forty minutes went by slowly. Rory was bored and feels overwhelmed. What Chilton covers in a day Stars Hollow covers in a week. After staring at the clock, and wishing it to move faster the bell finally rang and she headed to second period. The next 2 periods went by somewhat fast and she made her way to the cafeteria.   
  
'Well my days half over and still I have no friends. No one even attempted to talk to me,' Rory thought to herself, trying to wonder why she ever wanted to switch schools in the first place. 'Remember Harvard...your dream,' she reminded herself.   
  
Rory walked outside the cafeteria doors and to bench where she set down her book bag and took a seat. She opened up her books bag and took out her books to read. Rory was intently reading when interrupted by Tristan DuGrey taking a seat next to her.   
  
"Hey there Mary," he greeted her. 


	2. 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Hi," Rory slightly smiled, "and it's Rory."  
  
"Oh yeah sure."  
  
Louise and Madeline were waiting for Paris and noticed, none other than *the* Tristan DuGrey, talking to the new girl. Louise grabbed a firm hold of Madeline's wrist and quickly walked over to them.  
  
"Hey!" Madeline eagerly waved and greeted them.  
  
"Hey, Rory Gilmore right?" Louise asked her.  
  
Rory nodded and answered, "Yup. That would be me."  
  
Madeline was just there. She didn't bring intelligent opinions nor did she know why she was supposed to hate the new girl.  
  
"Any relation to Emily and Richard?" Louise continued her interrogation.  
  
Rory looked at her and hesitated for a moment. "Yes," she answered slowly.  
  
"Oh. So you're Lorelai's daughter?"  
  
"Yes. And this matters because."  
  
Louise looked at Tristan and at the new figure behind her; Paris.  
  
"*THE* Lorelai?" Paris piped in.  
  
Rory was looking at them as if they each had 3 heads. "By *THE* Lorelai do you mean the one that got pregnant at 16? The one that chose not to marry my father?"  
  
Madeline finally awoke out of her trance and at staring at a cute guy walking by. "Yeah I think that's the one they're talking about."  
  
"Then she would be *THE* Lorelai." Rory stated this with a matter a fact attitude.  
  
"Wow. Your mother is like a celebrity in Hartford," Paris and her minions laughed. "I've heard so much about her! That kind of thing doesn't happen often here."  
  
"Hey, hey, hey. Leave her alone Paris," Tristan scolded his step-sister to try and look good in front of the new girl 'Mary'.  
  
She instantly knew how his feeble mind worked. She knew that this was part of his 'plan'. Paris quickly tossed her hair off her shoulder and began walking to next period.  
  
"Hey. I'm sorry about Paris. She can be a real obnoxious, and that's one of her better qualities," Tristan joked. He noticed her smile and he thought he was on the right track to getting with the new girl.  
  
Rory laughed a little. "God, the people in this school suck. Maybe I *don't* belong here. I was probably better off staying where I was."  
  
Tristan just looked at her for a moment. "Don't let Paris determine whether you belong here or not, believe in yourself."  
  
Tristan got up and walked away from the stone bench they were sitting on. He walked through the doors and was out of her sight as he strutted across the lunchroom.  
  
*~* In the Lunchroom *~*  
  
"So man what was that all about?" a guy asked him as Tristan took a seat.  
  
"Yeah what's up with the new chick?" another guy also inquired.  
  
"Gentlemen. Behold, the DuGrey has found his latest conquest." 


	3. 3

CHAPTER 3  
  
* ~ * Period 7 * ~ *  
  
It's the tail end of Chemistry and Rory can't wait to get out of class. She has the feeling that someone is staring at her, but she doesn't want to move. She wants the next three minutes to get by so she can go to her last period. Rory scribbles down the homework just before the bell rings. Rory reaches into her open book bag and takes out a blue five star notebook and zippers it back up. She looks up to see a shadow cast upon her and her books missing from her desk. Rory's eyes travel up the male figure to see.Tristan DuGrey.  
  
"Um.hi," Rory said nervously standing up.  
  
Tristan smirked at her a bit. "C'mon. I'll walk you to class and I'll carry your books," he offered, trying to as gentleman like as possible.  
  
"You don't even know what I have next," Rory smugly replied. "So how can you walk me there?"  
  
"Pre-Calculus. Mr. Walker. Room 104."  
  
Rory looked perplexed. "What? How did you-"  
  
"Know?" Tristan asked, finishing her sentence. "Your schedule was on top of your Chem. Notebook."  
  
"Cheater," she simply replied. "So Vanna White, would you like to point us in the direction of class?"  
  
"Only if the door will light up when I touch it."  
  
"Hey you've been here longer. You should know what these doors do," Rory retorted.  
  
Just before they entered the classroom Tristan paused. "Now see I know what those doors do," he said pointing to the doors leading to the parking lot, with a large red exit sign above it.  
  
Rory just chuckled to herself and walked into the classroom. Tristan followed. He took his seat and motioned for Rory to sit. She had been waiting for everyone to take a seat before she took whatever empty ones were left.  
  
"This one's empty," he said signaling to a vacant chair next to him, as if reading her thoughts.  
  
Rory was puzzled for a minute. 'Twice he practically knew what I was thinking,' she thought. 'But it has to be coincidence.doesn't it?' "How did you.oh never mind."  
  
"Ok," Tristan said confused.  
  
The teacher stood up and began speaking. Rory furiously started taking notes and making sure she had all key information the man said. Half way through the period, while she's working on a pop quiz a note gets passed to her. She tucks it in her sleeve, not wanting to get busted for cheating. 'First day and already a pop quiz. Stars Hollow High.why did I leave you?' she asked herself.  
  
Rory got up and placed the quiz in his 'In Basket'. She unfolded the note and made it look as if she were beginning her homework. The note read:  
  
Hey - I was thinking maybe you would like to study some time. I could help you catch up. Let me know. Tristan  
  
Rory almost smiled to herself. She uncapped her pen and wrote back.  
  
Tristan - I kind of view studying as a solitary activity. Rory  
  
With that quick reply, she passed it back to him. Tristan had finished his quiz and was nearly done with his homework by now. He unfolded it, shocked by the turn down.though he did not show it. And he answered back, trying to convince her to say yes.  
  
C'mon. We'll grab a bite to eat, and study a bit. I'm trying to befriend you and your turning me away. What has your mother been teaching you?? Tsk, tsk.  
  
Yet again Rory unfolded the note given to her. This is a reason why she never passed notes. To much unfolding and folding involved, but still she replied. Rory gave in and conceded to a Saturday study session this weekend. She figured it couldn't hurt to try and make at least one friend. Tristan, once reading her response, felt no need to reply. The bell was about to ring anyhow. 


End file.
